


Between You and Me

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Match-making, Multi, Non-Smut, Sastiel - Freeform, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: After Cas confides in Dean that he loves Sam, Dean tries to find out how his brother feels about the angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Special thanks to my sis Threshie for being my editor!**

The angelic man just stood there. I had figured our conversation about how amazing pie was over, so Cas would just leave. But he waited patiently. I looked over at him.

“We could go buy some,” I offered slowly.

“Only if you want to. I do not need pie at the moment,” he said calmly. I sat the shotgun that I had been cleaning down and raised an eyebrow at my friend.

“It’s great you wanna hang out, I just figured you have somewhere to be.”

Cas scanned over the room, then the door and took a seat side next to me on the bed. He scooted so our legs were pressed against each other and looked at me very seriously.

Cas never had been very good with personal space, so I tried not to act as awkward as I felt. He leaned in closer to me, those blue eyes meeting mine.

“I think that I…I am developing a problem.”

Don’t smirk, don’t smirk — ah, dammit face. I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn’t. I cleared my throat.

“Is it porn related?”

Cas tilted his head and then shook it.

“No. While I enjoy the porn — that is not the problem.” I nodded as he took a deep breath. He seemed to be…mustering up courage? That couldn’t be good.

“What is it, Cas?” I asked, my smirk now fading. The angel looked over at me. He seemed nervous. Uncomfortable. Again, that really couldn’t be good.

“I…” Cas trailed off quietly, dropping his gaze to the floor. “I need your help, Dean. Lately, I’ve had these urges — feelings. I can’t seem to dismiss them.”

“Urges?” I listened intently, trying to glean what the problem actually was before he got to it. He was taking his time, jeez. 

Cas’s shoulders slumped.

“I am now certain that I’m in love with your brother.”

If my jaw wasn’t attached to my face, it would have hit the floor.

“With Sam?” I sputtered, laughing. I immediately regretted it when I saw the look of hurt on Cas’s face. His eyebrows were pinched together and he looked at me as if I just told him I hated him. “Uh…” I started, but he got up.

“I thought as much. It is a ridiculous idea.” Then he was gone.

“Cas!” I yelled, standing up. I cursed under my breath and closed my eyes to pray. Come on, Cas. Come back here! I hissed in my mind. I peeked around the room, but no one was there. He was serious. He was in love with Sam? I rubbed my neck and went to find my brother.

 

* * *

 

 

Sammy wasn’t where I expected him to be. He was not at the table for once, but sprawled out on his bed surrounded by stacked books and papers. His laptop was perched dangerously on one of the pillows on the bed. A mug was tipped over by his feet.

Good thing it was empty.

I knocked lightly before I stepped through the open doorway.

“Hey,” Sam said vaguely, glancing just long enough to make sure that it was me.

“Hey,” I replied, tucking my hands into my pockets. How was I supposed to start this conversation? ‘Hey Sam — Cas thinks he’s in love with you. You should probably talk to him’?

I cleared my throat, but I didn’t get a chance to speak.

“Could you…go…buy dinner?” My brother mumbled as he paged through a book.

“Yep!” I spun around and left the room. Shopping sounded much better than trying to wade my way through what was likely an atomic conversation. Sam was stressed, tired, and still coughing up blood — not the best time to tell him that our one true friend in the world had a crush on him.

 

* * *

 

  
The store was empty. It was Sunday, so I guessed that everyone was still at home sleeping off their hangovers. As I wandered the brightly lit aisles, my mind went back to Cas.

He always took care of Sammy and me. Could Sam like him? I frowned as I thought over the way they always looked at each other. Sam was just as fond of Cas as I was. He was our buddy — our third, awkward angel brother. 

They hugged a lot, I pondered, rubbing the back of my neck. Was that a sign that Sammy liked him or was it just ‘cause he got Cas started with the whole hugging thing?

I picked up a box of instant mashed potatoes, barely registering the chipper cartoon spud on the front. They didn’t always hug. Sammy had a long list of women he had slept with, though, and the last one seemed pretty damn serious. I frowned harder.

Did Sam ever have sex with guys? He never seemed to take an interest in any of the zillions of men we’d met over the years. At least, not that I’d noticed. I knew him pretty well. I caught him checking girls out — but never any guys.

I groaned and sat the potatoes into my shopping basket. Why was I thinking about this? Cas had taken off and Sam was oblivious as far as I could tell. Still, Cas had tried to ask for my help…

 

* * *

 

  
As I parked Baby outside of the scrappy little motel, I took a deep breath. I squeezed my eyes shut and spoke quietly. 

“Cas. Look. We gotta talk.”

“What do you need?”

“Hey!” I flinched, practically dropping the groceries I had balanced on my lap. I regained my composure and looked at him seriously.

He looked right back at me. There was no hint that we had ever talked earlier — no frown. No sad eyebrows. Just that same old gawky stare.

“Are you serious? About liking Sammy?” I asked finally. I watched him intently for any kind of expression.

“I don’t like Sam — I’m in love with him.”

I raised an eyebrow. In love? He sounded pretty damn sure.

“Okay, okay. If you’re absolutely sure—”

Cas nodded, cold expression softening.

I sighed. He was sure. Alright. Here goes…

“Okay. But if Sammy tells you no…” I said slowly, trying to phrase the next part in a way that didn’t sound mean. If Sam didn’t like him, we really needed to focus on more important things. We couldn’t save the world without Cas on our side — so hopefully Sam would let him down easy.

“I will never talk about it again,” Cas said with a firm nod.

I frowned at him.

“Uh, yeah. First thing’s first, we gotta figure out if he likes you,” I explained awkwardly. I knew my brother, but flirting with him seemed a little…out of bounds for me. “You guys have to spend some quality time together. I’ll make myself scarce and you two, um, read books or something. Oh!” I snapped my fingers. “Go find some book in another language and tell him you think it’s important — then he’ll have to keep you around to translate it!”

I thought it was a good idea, but Cas frowned.

“Won’t he use the computer? He said that he did that last time.”

“Uh…” I shrugged. “He’d have to sit and type all that in. Just offer to translate it for him.” 

Knowing Sam, he wouldn’t want to keep Cas away from whatever he was usually so busy with. Maybe — just MAYBE — he’d be tired enough to agree if Cas offered.

I turned to tell my angel buddy as much, but he was gone. Whatever. While he found that book, I could try and figure out if Sammy was even bi-curious. Hell, he went to college. Maybe he was? It wasn’t a strong vote of confidence when my own thoughts doubted themselves.

 

* * *

 

  
Sam was up stretching, trying to drink coffee around a wide yawn. He looked worn down. Was it just me or had he lost some weight?

I sat the bag of groceries down on the tiny counter-stove combo.

“I couldn’t decide, so we’re having mashed potatoes and burritos.” 

“Awesome,” Sam mumbled. He crossed back across the room and started stacking up the scattered books.

“You done?” I asked.

“Every book I open is a dead end. No luck finding tablets, or trials or…anything,” he said with a sigh, hiding another yawn with his hand.

“Maybe you should get some rest?” I offered, pulling out a couple of paper bowls.

“Yeah, maybe — have you seen Cas?”

“Hmm?” I said a little too loudly. “Why?”

Unfortunately, my little brother was more perceptive than me and caught the nervous flutter in my voice. He glanced at me, frowning a bit.

“No reason? I just haven’t seen him in awhile.”

“Ah,” I said. He kept looking at me, so I did a 180 and started making the potatoes. Okay. 

“…Is something wrong?” Sam asked after a moment, coming over to hover tiredly by the stove. I looked up at him and shook my head.

“Nope. Just. Making potatoes.” I held the bowl up for him to see and he nodded slightly.

“Have you two been talking about me or something?”

I stirred the potatoes with more zeal.

“No — me and Cas? No, why?” I said as casually as I could manage. Sammy leaned his head against the cabinet and sighed.

“Because he was acting weird too. If you two are planning something about killing another hell hound —”

“We’re not,” I cut him off before he could go on another ‘I’m the chosen one’ spiel. “I saw him earlier today. He asked me to help him with something — uh — something dating related.”

Sam nodded and headed back across the room. Either he believed me or he was too tired to argue with me about it. I suspected the latter.

As he fell into bed and rolled over onto his face, Cas appeared beside me. I jumped, but kept quiet. He had a big ugly brown book tucked under his arm. He followed where I had been looking, also quiet. Then he looked back at me expectantly.  
I nodded to Sam. He didn’t seem to get it so I leaned that way pointedly.

Cas squinted at me and glanced that way too.

“Is he asleep?” He asked at last. His question was answered when Sammy sat up in bed, brushing his hair back out of his face. I tried not to look like we were caught in the middle of plotting something, patting Cas’s shoulder quickly.

“Hey! Look at that! We were just wondering where you were today, Cas.” Sammy gave me a tired look.

“Hello Sam,” Cas said, ignoring me. Sammy got up and came over to us, eyes taking notice of the large book.

“Hey Cas. What’s that?”

The angel held the book out to Sam, leaving smeared fingerprints in the thick dust on top of it.

“I found this for you. I think it may have clues about the other trials.”

“That’s great!” Sam beamed, taking the book. Cas and I glanced quickly at each other and I gave him a wink and nod. At least step one of the plan seemed like it might work.

Sammy thumbed through a few pages and frowned.

“Um, I’m going to need my computer.” He stepped around us. Cas just watched him go. I gritted my teeth and elbowed him, jerking a thumb at Sam. Despite being horrible at taking hints — he actually went after Sam.

“I can translate it for you,” he said quickly as Sam opened up his laptop. Sammy looked up at him and smiled nicely.

“That’s alright. I know you have other stuff you have to do.”

“Not today,” Cas replied shortly. He sat down promptly on the bed beside Sam, reaching to point at the book page. “We should start here.”

“Alright,” my brother said with a shrug. He shut the laptop. Sam moved closer to Cas and they started going through the book.

Well. Shit. I just made lunch. Now I had to hover around like a freaking third wheel until it…no. I could go eat out. Would that be too suspicious? Yeah. It’s be weird for me to leave without eating. I guess it worked out so I could keep an eye on them. God knew Cas sucked ass at flirting.

 

* * *

 

  
Two boring hours later, I was proven right. Cas had done a grand total of NOTHING. They were just sitting there, going over the book line by line. From what I could make out, it had nothing to do with the trials or God or angels or demons or…anything useful. It was about old cities. I thought that Sam would catch on, but maybe since Cas thought it was important — he would stick it out.

I crossed my arms and leaned on the table, trying not to doze off. Maybe I needed to leave? I just didn’t see the point of leaving them alone together if Cas wasn’t going to at least try something. A wink. A smirk. An innuendo. ANYTHING.

As my mind tipped between innuendos and a dream about a buffet, I heard a pause. I shifted to sit up and keep myself awake. Sam and Cas were looking at each other and not talking. Sam smiled shyly.

“I heard that wrong, sorry.” His eyes flicked my direction and he cleared his throat, going back to translating.

Dammit! I had been staring. Come on, Sammy, I thought. Just take a hint! How could he pick up every time I was trying to hide something, but not Cas? Cas was a terrible liar! 

I had to leave. Sitting and staring at them wasn’t helping. Leaving Cas to his own devices obviously wasn’t working. I needed a plan B.

“We should pick this up some other time,” Sam said suddenly. “We have some driving to do today,” he added as he closed the book and sat it aside on top of the other books, stretching his arms over his head. “I can find some books or something to translate this. You don’t have to hang around.”

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” Cas said, standing up.” Sam got up too, shaking his head.

“Really, it’s okay. I can translate it on my own.”

Cas straightened his shoulders and nodded once.

“I understand.”

Then he was gone. Sam looked around, surprised at the sudden departure. He scratched his head.

“Is it just me, or is Cas still acting weird?”

I made a fake thinking face and shook my head.

“Nah. Seems normal to me.”

“Right,” Sam sighed, starting to pack up his stuff.

 

* * *

 

  
“Two Wally burgers and two large fries. And a sundae,” Dean yelled out the window at the drive-thru menu. “You want one?” He asked me, but I shook my head. We had been driving all day. It was almost nine o’clock. Whatever motel we passed next was going to have to do. Cas and I probably should have waited on translating that book…

It didn’t seem to have anything to do with the trials. Or…anything really. It seemed like just a listing of where ancient cities had been and some times when some important person died there. I glanced back at it laying in the back seat. Cas really thought it was important.

Then there was Dean. I watched my brother out of the corner of my eye.

What was he up to? He seemed determined to fuss over me. Yes, I was tired and felt like hell. It was weird how he sat and watched Cas and I go through that book, though. He looked like he was really bored, but something kept him around.  
Maybe the book had something important in it that they wanted me to say? A chant or spell maybe. Cas had been the one doing all the talking, I just sort of typed it up.

Did Dean just want Cas to keep an eye on me? I sighed and stared out of the window at the empty parking lot across the street from us. Maybe he thought I wouldn’t mind if it was Cas keeping tabs on me.

But then why would he just sit there and watch us?

I frowned.

But my thoughts were interrupted by a greasy bag being shoved at my face. I took it and stared at it absentmindedly. As we pulled back out onto the dark highway, I cleared my throat.

“No.” Dean said suddenly. 

I blinked at him.

“No?”

“It’s too late for whatever it is,” he said grumpily. “Let’s just find a motel and sleep.” I ignored him.

“What’s that book for?”

“I don’t know, Cas found it,” my brother mumbled, keeping an eye out for a motel. “What’s the name of this place? Wilbur’s?”

“We passed Wilbur’s ten miles ago,” I replied shortly, looking back out of the window.

“Oh,” Dean said. I heard him let out a heavy sigh. “Could you look up one nearby?”

“Is it to distract me?” I wondered out loud. Then I looked at Dean. He was looking right back at me. “Is the book just to keep me busy or something?”

“It’s just a book,” Dean groaned. “I don’t care if you translate it or not — it sounded boring.” He looked at me sideways and licked his lips nervously. “Cas just seemed to really, you know, be set on it.”

“But he could just read it. Why read it with me?” I asked loudly, peeling open the gross bag to poke at our food.

“Hey! Stop it! It’ll get cold!” Dean growled. 

I sighed.

“Like you wouldn’t still eat it.”

He smirked.

“Yeah — there!” He slammed on the brakes suddenly and took a sharp turn off of the road. A poorly lit sign reading ‘BEDS+PHONES’ hung over the door to an equally sad-looking motel.

We pulled in and Dean hopped out of the car. Eager much? I thought as I climbed out after him. The place didn’t look open.

“You grab the essentials and I’ll go get some keys,” my brother said to me over his shoulder as he disappeared around the front of the building.

 

* * *

 

  
The bed was lumpy as hell. I think I dozed off a couple times. As I rolled over for probably the thousandth time, I became aware of a figure lingering between my bed and Sam’s.

It was Cas. He was standing patiently near Sam’s bedside, hands tucked into the pockets of his trench coat. He was watching Sam sleep and being super creepy.

“Hey,” I hissed in a whisper. He looked over at me, replying in whisper as well.

“Good morning, Dean.”

I nodded to Sam.

“Be less subtle today.”

He squinted at me.

“What?”

I paused to listen to Sam’s breathing. It was calm and deep. Good. He was still sleeping.

“You need to actually hit on him!” I told Cas. “I don’t think he gets it.”

“Gets what?” The angel asked honestly.

“That you are interested in him,” I groaned. Really Cas? Come on! He nodded and turned back to wait for Sam to wake up. I laid back down and waited. Which lasted about five minutes. I flung off my covers and hurried to get dressed. Cas glanced at me with a raised eyebrow, but I pulled on my coat anyway.

“Hey Sam,” I said loudly. My brother stirred and rolled in the wad of blankets, peeking out of them tiredly. He started at seeing Cas just standing there.

“Cas!”

“Yeah, you guys do your thing — I’m gonna grab breakfast,” I said shortly, making a beeline for the door. The last thing I saw as I closed the door was Sam’s face. He looked confused and half asleep. Perfect. Maybe Cas could manage a wink or something.

I took my sweet time, but the nearest place that had food was a gas station. I grabbed a couple of microwaveable breakfast muffin things and two large cups of coffee. I still made it back to the motel in under an hour. I pulled Baby into the parking space and turned her off. The curtain to our room was now open halfway. Was Cas still there?

I leaned my seat back and closed my eyes.

Then there was a knock on the window. I sat up and squinted out into the morning light. Sam was practically glaring at me through the window. I bit my lip, grabbed our breakfast and got out of the car. Play it cool.

“What are you doing?” He asked with a scowl.

“Dude, those beds suck ass! I was gonna get some sleep!” I said defensively. All true. I never wanted to come back here again.

Sammy took the coffees from me and stomped back inside.

“I’ll drive later. Come on.”

I followed him unhappily. If Sammy was out here, Cas had probably failed to flirt with him. Or he actually had, and they had a huge fight and Cas left. I felt my stomach sink. We needed Cas. I should have just left this whole ‘I love Sam’ thing alone.

Cas was gone. Sam seemed content to heat breakfast and drink his coffee. We both sat on our beds, as there wasn’t even a table.

“Alright,” he said at long last, crumpling up his breakfast muffin wrapper. “What are you up to? Tell me the truth. We always do this. We go back and forth about not hiding stuff — and then we do it anyways. What’s going on? What did you go do while Cas tried to distract me?” He leaned his elbows on his knees and fixed me with a very intent stare.

I swallowed my swig of coffee and braced myself.

“Alright. You wanna know?”

“I do.” Sammy nodded solemnly.

“Okay.” I took a deep breath. “Cas likes you.”

I expected a gasp or even a look of surprise, but Sam just raised an eyebrow at me. Then he rolled his eyes and got up.

“Fine. But whatever you’re doing better not have anything to do with the trials!”

“What?” I asked. He didn’t believe me. “Sam, I’m serious. Cas likes you! He was asking me for tips on how to talk to you!”

There was the look of shock. Sam flopped back down on his bed, staring at me wide-eyed. His mouth moved but he didn’t say anything.

“Yeah. The book was my idea though. So you guys could hang out.”

Sam rubbed his forehead.

“Dean, I’m not gay.” He looked over at me and shook his head.

“But the hugging and the emotional talks — come on. With the way you two look at each other? Cas has those goo-goo eyes every time he sees you.” I shrugged.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me. 

“I don’t know how Cas feels, but I don’t…I’m not interested in him. You know me Dean — just think about it.”

I stared back at him. I DID know him. That smile he gave Cas told me that I had been a little oblivious.

“Sammy.” I sighed, moving over to sit next to him. “You like him,” I said. When Sam didn’t immediately protest, I continued, “Even if you don’t, I just want you to be absolutely sure before dumping Cas on his ass. He’s serious.” I looked up at my little brother and rested my arms on my knees too. “He thinks he’s in love with you.”

“Love?” Sam asked, eyebrows pinching.

“Yep. His word choice, not mine.”

We sat in silence for a moment, as Sam thought it over. His eyes were distant, as he stared down at his coffee. I laced my fingers together and sighed.

“I didn’t mean to pick sides or anything. It just kinda sucks being in the middle.”

Sam agreed with a nod. 

“I need time to think.” He looked over at me, his cheeks flushing. “Have you ever slept with another guy?”

I stared at him.

“Uh. No.” I cleared my throat. “Thought about it before. Just uh…” I trailed off. I had flirted with guys, by accident and on purpose to get stuff. Nothing too serious, though.

“I…” Sammy started slowly. “I don’t know. I’ve thought about it too. I mean, Cas is an angel. I think I sort of hero worshiped him when we first met.” He looked at me and smirked. “Like you and Doctor Sexy.”

“Hey,” I growled, “Come on. It’s DOCTOR SEXY.”

Sam smiled and sipped his coffee, wisely choosing not to comment. His smile faded as he looked at me again.

“What do you think about Cas?” 

I cocked my head.

“What about him?”

“You k-know.” Sam mumbled. “How he looks.”

“He’s an angel. It’d be weird if he was ugly,” I answered with a shrug. Hopefully it dodged the question of whether I thought Cas was hot or not. For a guy, I guess he was. I fixed a questioning look at Sam. He shifted under my gaze and sipped his coffee again. “Come on.” I nudged his arm. 

“He’s good looking. I just feel like I’m looking at a painting or something. Like he’s not real. His eyes are so blue,” he added, drifting off into thought. There it was. That look. 

I swallowed nervously. 

“Even with all the stubble and messy hair?” I questioned slowly. 

Sam blushed and looked away.

“So the book isn’t important.”

“Nope.” I agreed, moving back to my bed.

“If…if I did like Cas,” Sam looked across at me, eyebrows pinched together sadly. “That’d be okay — right?”

“What? Yeah,” I answered, scowling. I wouldn’t be doing all this crap if it wasn’t, I thought with a frown.

Sam just nodded, lost in thought again. He thought I would have a problem with him being gay? After all the stuff we had gone through together? That was just stupid.

 

* * *

 

  
“We made pretty good time,” Sam told me over the top of the car, circling to get his stuff out of the back. I nodded and headed inside. Sammy had barely said anything on the ride back. He was too busy staring out of the car window like an angst-ridden teenager.

I finally got the bunker door open and stepped inside, only to jump about a foot. Cas was standing there waiting. He looked at me and then back out the door over my shoulder.

“Where’s Sam?”

“Good to see you too,” I said flatly. Sam came in behind me, abandoning his stuff by the door.

“Hi Cas,” he said awkwardly, glancing between the two of us. He looked like he wanted to add to that, but stooped to grab his bag again. I snagged it out of his hands and gave him a tight smile.

“Hey, why don’t you two make dinner and I’LL unload the car?” Sam stared at me like I just told him to jump into traffic. He slowly turned to look at Cas, shrugging a shoulder.

“C-could you help me?” He stammered to the angel, who nodded. As they ducked into the kitchen, I heard Sammy asking why Cas was there.

I should have left, but I lingered. I stepped quietly over to peek in after them.

Sam was holding a loaf of bread and pointing for Cas to get some tuna down from the cabinet.

“…To make sure that you both got home safely.”

“We always do, but thanks,” Sam said warmly. There was that big goofy smile again. The angel offered the tuna to him and there was a long pause. “Um,” Sam began, turning to sit the loaf down. “Cas, I —” 

“I understand,” Cas interrupted. “Dean told me that it was unlikely you would return my feelings.”

The look of surprise on Sammy’s face was priceless.

“I, oh, um. But…” My little brother stammered, taking the tuna from Cas and sitting it aside as well. Unable to find whatever he wanted to say, he turned and tilted Cas’s face up for a kiss.

I slipped back around the corner — my face glowing. Okay! I guess he figured it out. I hugged the bag close and listened for any follow up conversation. Apparently, they were too busy smooching or something. I thought I heard a whisper, but I honestly didn’t want to know right now. They would figure it out.

Good. That was good thing, I reassured myself as I beat a quick retreat to my room. But no matter how many times I told myself that — I still felt a strange pang of pain in my chest.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Cas,” I said with a wave. At least he was using doors now. Not as much teleporting around like a creep. He came over to stand next to me, scanning over the hot dogs that I was boiling. 

“Good morning, Dean,” he replied cheerfully. His hair was messier than usual. I knew exactly why, but I tried really hard not to think about it.

“How’s it going?” I asked, since he seemed determined to hover there near my elbow. He took a moment to think, then nodded.

“Good. Sam and I are ‘going at it’ a lot. A lot.” He echoed for emphasis.

Oh God. I cringed.

“Yeah, that’s great!” I said quickly, slapping the hot dogs into the buns.

“My only concern is that Sam hasn’t gotten very much sleep lately. Our nightly routine may be taking a toll on his condition.”

“Cas,” I turned and put a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t want to hear about how much sex my little brother is having! Please.”

He stared at me, then his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“Is it because you haven’t been intimate lately?”

“I’m good — thanks.” I shoved the other plate at him and scowled bitterly.

As he left, I plopped down at the long table back in the main room. It had been awhile. I had barely seen Sam since we came back. He and Cas spent all of their freaking time in his room or off researching.

I didn’t want to complain after pushing so hard to get them together, but it felt like I was left out. An awkward third wheel they had forgotten about.

I scowled at my hot dog and bit into it.

“Thanks for lunch,” Sam said as he took a seat next door to me.

I grunted at him around my food. His hair was a mess too. It was way too early for those graphic thoughts. I turned my eyes to my food and chewed. That was it. I was going out and getting laid — even if I had to pay for it. I looked up as I felt my brother’s eyes burning into the side of my face.

“Yes?” I asked.

Sammy poked at his food and sighed.

“Thanks. For everything.” He looked down at his food and back, forcing a shy smile. “You know, with Cas.”

“You’re welcome,” I said, also staring down at my food. I felt a little bad for sitting around being bitter when I hadn’t seen Sam that happy…ever. Despite Cas’s claims of wearing him out — Sammy actually seemed less tired. He was happy. I looked up at him again and smiled. “Cas thinks you guys are doing good.” 

“We are,” my brother said fondly. 

Aw. He was so happy. I smirked. 

“So, who’s on top?”

“What?” Sam’s smile vanished and he shrank in his chair. “I have to finish…something,” he mumbled with a red face. Grabbing his plate, he disappeared off into his room again.

“So it’s Cas?” I called after him teasingly.

 

* * *

 

  
I cringed as I turned around, trying not to flinch visibly at Cas just appearing out of freaking nowhere.

“Cas!” I said with a tight smile. Great. Now they were following me. Like being a third wheel at home wasn’t bad enough! “Did you need something?” I held up a small bag of chips. “Snacks? Energy bar?”

“No.” The dark haired man shook his head. He came closer, looking over the snack wall. “Do you think there’s something that Sam would like?”

“What’s up Cas?” I asked. Maybe he and Sammy weren’t all rainbows and sunshine.

Cas stared at me for a moment. I could practically hear the gears turning in his head. Then he was poking at the shelves full of junk food again.

“Pretzels.” He gingerly picked up a small bag and held them up for me to see. “Sam likes pretzels.”

I stared at him from under my eyebrows.

“Really? You’re just here to buy snacks?” I rolled my eyes and continued around the store. That pretty brunette woman was still lingering by the coffee and lottery machines. I circled around into her field of view, casually scanning over the variety of jerky sticks and sweet junk food.

Before I could reach her though, Cas cut me off. He walked right up to her and stared her down. She kept an eye on him and after a few seconds of him being silent — she made a beeline for checkout.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open.

Cas returned to my side, bag of pretzels still in hand.

“She seemed to be in a hurry.”

“What the hell Cas?” I glared daggers at him. “Why? Why would you do that to me?” I sputtered. “You’re the one who said I needed to get laid!”

Cas frowned at me and went to pay for his pretzels. The bastard. 

I was fuming by the time I got outside. Cas was waiting patiently by the car like I was actually going to give him a ride back or something.

I crawled into the car — leaving the door locked — but Cas was already sitting inside anyways.

I lobbed the bag of junk food into the back seat and spun to face my angelic friend. Before I could start my rant — he grabbed the collar of my jacket, yanked me to him and smooched me. I froze like a statue, heart beating like a jack hammer as Cas’s other hand slipped behind my neck. His tongue traced the tip of mine.

Then he broke away, locking eyes with me. I was shaking, and my head was spinning — I couldn’t decide if I wanted to yell at him or bail out of the car and run.

“W-what?” I panted, leaning away from him. He still had an iron grip on my collar, so I couldn’t go very far. So. Things must not be working out with Sam. Maybe they had a fight and Cas was trying to piss him off? That didn’t seem very Cas-like. I gripped his hand and tried to pry his fingers off.

“You are so damn lucky you’re almost invincible, or I’d kill your ass!”

Cas squinted at me curiously.

“You’re angry.”

Since I couldn’t escape, I sat forward and glared him down.

“If you ever try to cheat on my brother again — I’ll kill you.”

The angel looked no less confused, finally letting go of my jacket.

“What? Did you get bored with him already?” I growled, flopping back into my seat to scowl at him over crossed arms. “You’re lucky he even gave you a chance! I vouched for you, asshole!”

“Calm down, Dean. I’m not ‘bored’ with Sam — I love him.”

“Then…what the hell!” I yelled at him, gesturing between the two of us with both hands.

“Sam and I had a discussion. He knows about this and is alright with it.” 

“Bull!” I snapped, turning Baby on. The angel frowned and disappeared.

 

* * *

 

  
“Sammy!” I hollered as I pushed the door open. Sam looked over at me from where he and Cas were sitting at the table. I gave Cas a glare and ducked into the kitchen.

After a minute, Sam followed me in. I was ready. I leaned against the counter and cleared my throat.

“You know where Cas just was?”

My little brother joined me in leaning on the counter, rubbing his neck.

“Getting pretzels?”

“Try kissing me in the car,” I said. Sam’s eyes went wide but he didn’t say anything, so I continued. “Yeah. How are things going — really? Trouble in paradise?”

“Not trouble exactly,” Sammy began, sighing deeply. He glanced at me sideways. “You know he can hear us.”

“I don’t care if he can,” I shouted loudly at the door.

“Dean, calm down,” Sammy groaned. “We’re not having trouble. We talked about this.”

“About kissing me?” I tried not to snort. “Are you serious?”

“Cas is in love with YOU,” he said suddenly, cheeks flushing. “He told me a few days ago.”

It was my turn to stare at him with bugged out eyes. 

“WHAT?” I gasped.

Sam shifted on his feet, resting a hand on the counter behind him.

“I kind of knew, I guess. You two have some kind of connection that I don’t. It’s not the end of the world,” he added quickly, forcing a smile sadly. 

I needed a minute. I had to wrap my head around this. Cas was in love with ME, not Sam — and Sam was okay with that? Looking up at him, I could see that he wasn’t. He was struggling with it. I could tell that he was trying to swallow it down and not let it show — but those big goofy eyeballs of his worked against him.

Dammit Cas. I wanted the two of you to be happy! I thought bitterly, reaching out to put a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Sammy, I know you like him. Come on,” I said more softly. He shook his head.

“Really. It’s alright. With how you were talking about him, I could see the writing on the wall.” He placed a hand on my shoulder too. “I’m alright. He raised you from hell and everything.”

“He raised you too.” I felt my heart sink. No way. No matter what Cas was up to, he was an idiot if he thought that I would just leave Sam on his ass while I took off with HIM. Before I could voice my protest, Cas peered around the doorway. Sam looked up at him, trying to hide the sadness on his face.

“You told me to be honest with Dean,” the angel said, looking back and forth between us. “I was.”

“It’s okay Cas,” Sam said with a fake smile.

“Sam,” Cas said loudly, straightening his back. “It isn’t a matter of choice. I love both of you!”

A silence hung heavily in the air.

“You do?” Sam asked sadly.

“Do you mean a three-way or something? I mean, I’d be okay—” I started with a shrug.

“Thank god,” my brother breathed, ignoring me and hurrying to give Cas a big hug. The angel hugged him in return, blue eyes looking at me.

“I told you that I loved you too, Sam,” Cas said with a frown. He rubbed Sam’s back gently and sighed. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t more clear.”

“You were clear,” Sammy replied quickly, turning Cas’s face in for a kiss. I blushed and glanced away.

Now I was just confused. Cas loved me too? 

He and Sam moved back near me and Cas offered open arms. I stared at him — then stepped gingerly in. He wrapped his arms around me and patted my back.

“It’s alright if you don’t feel the same,” he said, like it was scripted. 

“I, uh, gimme a second,” I mumbled over his shoulder. “So, you and Sam are still together?” I asked to clarify.

“Yes.” Cas stepped back to look at me and nod.

“But, you wanna be with me too?” I looked from him to Sam. “And you’re okay with that, Sammy?”

Sam’s face flushed and he nodded.

“Yeah. I am. I mean, as long as you actually like Cas. You…haven’t said anything yet.” He looked at me curiously. When I turned back to Cas, he was also looking at me.

Did I like Cas? I hadn’t really thought about kissing him or anything else. I found it a little weird that I didn’t have more objections. I stared into those crystal blue eyes and nodded. Hell yeah I liked him.

“Yeah.” I slipped an arm around Cas’s waist and pressed a kiss against his lips. His lips parted for me and if Sam hadn’t been standing there, it might have gone further. But I restrained myself and broke away to just hug him. I felt another set of arms wrap around us as Sammy joined in the hug.

I blushed faintly as he and Cas kissed again. I mean…I just kissed Cas and now he was kissing Sammy — okay, don’t think about that brain, I commanded myself.

Cas seemed to be on the same train of thought, though, looking between the two of us expectantly. Sam blushed profusely, catching on.

“Absolutely not.”

 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This was one of my earliest Supernatural fanfics. :) Special thanks to my sis Threshie for editing it into readable shape! I know it's a bit longer than my usual one-shots, but I figured I'd just post the entire thing at once instead of breaking it up into chapters.


End file.
